


Love someone

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Tras haber superado el apocalipsis varios años atrás, y donde los ángeles nunca existieron, Sam y Dean Winchester se retiraron de la caza, ya no hacía falta sus servicios nunca más tras haber acabado con el mal. Sam prosiguió con sus estudios hasta que consiguió ser abogado. Dean dio vueltas por muchos trabajos: mecánico, electricista, peón en una construcción... pero ninguno de esos trabajos le llenaba. Un día, tras hacer limpieza entre sus pocas pertenencias, encontró los viejos trajes que Sam y él usaban cuando se hacían pasar por agentes del FBI. Eso le dio una idea... Era muy posible que para la ropa normal no tuviera ni idea, de hecho, llevaba muchos años vistiendo sus eternos vaqueros y camisas de franela de cuadros, pero para los trajes de chaqueta... para eso sí que tenía buen gusto. Desde entonces, clientes de distinta índole lo llamaban para que les asesorase sobre ese tipo de indumentaria. Y no le va nada mal.Dean suele tener por clientes a aburridos ejecutivos y a jovencitos que aún no saben ni hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Lo que Dean no sabe es que el cliente de hoy no será como todos los demás.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic ha sido creado para felicitar a Dean Winchester, que hoy está de cumpleaños <3   
> ¡Eres único!

**Título:** [Love someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkDbbb0Lyc4)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandon:** SPN.

 **Pairing:** Destiel.

 **Beteado.** Por mí, así que seguro que hay errores. Disculpadme.

 **Spoilers:** ninguno

 **Warnings:** sexo explícito.

 **Personaje secundario:** Sam Winchester.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen, bla bla bla, no hay ánimo de lucro, bla bla bla, lo mismo que hace catorce años, vaya.

 **Rating:** +17

 **Resumen:** Tras haber superado el apocalipsis varios años atrás, y donde los ángeles nunca existieron, Sam y Dean Winchester se retiraron de la caza, ya no hacía falta sus servicios nunca más tras haber acabado con el mal. Sam prosiguió con sus estudios hasta que consiguió ser abogado. Dean dio vueltas por muchos trabajos: mecánico, electricista, peón en una construcción... pero ninguno de esos trabajos le llenaba. Un día, tras hacer limpieza entre sus pocas pertenencias, encontró los viejos trajes que Sam y él usaban cuando se hacían pasar por agentes del FBI. Eso le dio una idea... Era muy posible que para la ropa normal no tuviera ni idea, de hecho, llevaba muchos años vistiendo sus eternos vaqueros y camisas de franela de cuadros, pero para los trajes de chaqueta... para eso sí que tenía buen gusto. Desde entonces, clientes de distinta índole lo llamaban para que les asesorase sobre ese tipo de indumentaria. Y no le va nada mal.

 Dean suele tener por clientes a aburridos ejecutivos y a jovencitos que aún no saben ni hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Lo que Dean no sabe es que el cliente de hoy no será como todos los demás.

 

 

**LOVE SOMEONE**

 

 

**1.**

 

 

—Dean. Vas a llegar tarde.

Lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Sam, el súper puntual y estricto con el horario del universo, no se cansaba de recordarle lo mismo cada día mientras desayunaban.

—Voy bien —respondió con la boca llena de cereales. Algunas gotitas de leche le resbalaron por la barbilla y aterrizaron, peligrosamente, al borde de la mesa.

Sam, que lo había estado observando, no pudo quedarse callado.

—Vas a mancharte.

Dean gruñó. Su hermano era peor que una madre. ¿Es que no iba a independizarse y a dejarle tranquilo de una vez por todas? ¿Estaban destinados a vivir siempre juntos, o qué? Cuando terminó de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca, se fijó en el desayuno de su hermano; un cuenco enorme lleno de raíces, semillas y superalimentos. Esta era la suya para vengarse.

—¿Sabes? —miró con detenimiento el cuenco de su hermano hasta que consiguió que Sam también lo mirara—. Una vez de pequeño tuviste lombrices en el culo. Qué espectáculo tío, no veas cómo te picaban. Me lo ha recordado esas raíces pequeñitas blancas de ahí. Porque son raíces, ¿no?

Sam se levantó y abandonó su cuenco en el fregadero. Estaba de espaldas a él por lo que se perdió la cara de victoria de Dean. En cambio, se dio cuenta de que dos de sus vecinas estaban en el jardín trasero de una de ellas, aparentemente regando las flores. Al verse pilladas, las mujeres lo saludaron, cuchichearon algo, y se marcharon.

—Genial. —Sam se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano, que seguía zampando sus cereales de colores tan tranquilo—. ¿Sabes que las vecinas nos observan?

—Sí. Sobre todo a ti. —Se jactó—. Con diferencia somos los más jóvenes del vecindario. Somos como Ernie y Bert.

Sam se lo quedó mirando.

—Sabes que son gays, ¿no?

—Sí. Y hermanos.

—¿Cómo van a ser hermanos si eran pareja? —Sam se puso bien la corbata y caminó hacia la entrada—. Y que nos hayas comparado con ellos, sean hermanos o no, va a provocar que, a partir de ahora, me duche con el pestillo echado.

Dean soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba desconcertar a Sam. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Se levantó con rapidez de su silla, agarró la chaqueta que tenía apoyada sobre el respaldo y corrió tras él. Incordiarle hasta el coche era otro de sus placeres ocultos.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te operaron de fimosis? Y de eso no hace tanto tiempo. ¿Quién te curó las heridas porque a ti te daba grima? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? —Para terminar la frase tuvo que levantar la voz para que se escuchaba por encima del motor del coche de Sam que huía de él a toda prisa. Se dio la vuelta para montarse en su Impala cuando se topó con las dos vecinas que su hermano había visto antes por la ventana—. Buenos días, señoras. —Y las rodeó para entrar en el coche.

Pues no. No le extrañaba para nada que pensaran que eran gays.

 

 

 

 

Llegaba tarde, como ya había vaticinado su hermano. Se había parado por el camino para comprarse un café para llevar y se había manchado la corbata. Eso era lo único que odiaba de su trabajo; tener que vestir él mismo los trajes de chaqueta porque, ¿quién iba a fiarse de él si llevaba puesta una camisa de franela?

Se limpió la corbata como pudo. Tuvo suerte de que fuera oscura y de que no se le notara demasiado la mancha. Tras tirar el pañuelo de papel a una papelera que había a su lado, puso rumbo a una de las tiendas más caras que había en esa zona de la ciudad.

Un nuevo cliente se había puesto en contacto con él varios días atrás. Un contable. Negocio familiar. Siempre había trabajado en su despacho, pero cambiaban la directiva y ahora debía de atender también a sus clientes. Por eso necesitaba un cambio de la cabeza a los pies.

Y tanto que lo necesitaba. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Dean cuando vio a su cliente al lado de la puerta de la tienda conforme llegaba a él. Con disimulo, y amparado por la transitada calle, pudo observarle con detenimiento. Sabía que era él porque le había dicho por email que llevaría una gabardina color beige. Al principio pesó que estaba de broma. ¿Se seguían usando esas cosas? Ahora se daba cuenta de que el hombre no había exagerado. Gabardina pasada de moda, traje azul sin personalidad, una talla más grande de la que le correspondía, corbata demasiado torcida, zapados muy usados y maletín del siglo pasado. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba su ayuda.

—Buenos días, soy Dean Winchester. Usted debe de ser Castiel Novak. —Dean estiró el brazo para saludarle de manera formal. Al menos el apretón que le dio tenía energía—. Perdón por el retraso. No encontraba aparcamiento.

—Buenos días. La puntualidad es la mejor tarjeta de presentación.

Dean parpadeó por la austera presentación. Se la merecía por llegar tarde. Después de eso su nuevo cliente se quedó callado, no dijo nada de nada, y eso le desconcertó. Sus clientes solían ser muy habladores y eso a él le encantaba. No porque le gustara estar de cháchara como una vieja todo el día, no; es que al hablar, la mayoría de sus clientes comentaban qué era lo que estaban buscando, cómo deseaban vestirse, con qué indumentaria se sentirían mejor. Pero este hombre no dijo ni mu. Nada.

—Bueno. —Empezó él para romper la primera toma de contacto—. Me comentó en el email que necesita vestuario formal completo. Hablamos de abrigo, trajes de chaqueta, camisas, calcetines, corbatas y zapatos. ¿Ropa interior también?

El hombre pareció enrojecer levemente.

—No será necesario. No tengo pensado que mis clientes me vean despojado de mis vestiduras.

Dean lo miró sin poder evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos. ¿Quién hablaba con tantos formalismos en estos días? Sin duda, un contable.

—Bien. —Dio una palmada y se frotó las manos—. Comencemos por esta tienda. Según me comentó, no había límite en el presupuesto. —Estiró el brazo a un lado de Castiel y abrió la puerta de cristal.

—Afirmativo, pero me temo que hoy no vamos a poder emprender toda la comitiva que habíamos concertado porque he recibido una llamada de mi hermano un par de minutos antes de que usted llegara. Se ha establecido una reunión de emergencia a media mañana y debo asistir sin falta.  

A Dean le parecía algo pedante su forma de expresarse, pero como no hablaba demasiado, iba a darle igual. A él, con tal de que le pagaran...

—De acuerdo. Comenzaremos con algo sencillo, como por ejemplo los zapatos. —Caminó por la tienda hasta el fondo de la misma, dando por sentado que Castiel lo seguía. Saludaba con la cabeza a las dependientas, y dependientes, que lo saludaban a su paso, con la baba medio caída—. Como regla general, primero se elige el traje, estilo, y color y, por último, los zapatos, pero como imagino que todos sus trajes serán de corte recio, tirando a sobrio, y oscuros, optaremos por calzado también oscuro, para evitar cometer combinaciones fuera de lo clásico. Ahora, lo que tenemos que elegir es... —se volvió hacia Castiel que venía tras él—. ¿Qué tipo de zapato desea?

Castiel lo miró y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que existían distintos modelos de zapatos? Él solo tenía uno. Entonces, de pronto, se dio cuenta que, detrás de Dean, unas estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, parecían cernirse sobre él llenos de zapatos de infinitas formas y colores. Estupefacto, dobló la cabeza hacia la izquierda, por si mirando de lado lograba entender algo.

Ese gesto tan infantil hizo sonreír a Dean. No era el primer cliente que se perdía en su mundo, pero Castiel sí que era el primero que le resultaba adorable las reacciones que tenía.

—Veamos, para trajes de chaqueta, tenemos los siguientes modelos de zapatos: Derby, Loafer, Oxford, Chelsea, Wing Tip, Monk Strap, Brogue, Desert, y Boat. —Fue señalando con la mano según estaban colocados en orden en las estanterías—. Estos tres últimos los descartaría por completo porque no lo veo con su estilo, señor Novak.

Castiel se miró los pies. Llevaba unos mocasines que habían conocido tiempos mejores.

—¿Qué me recomienda?

Dean le miró también los pies y alzó una ceja.

—Los Loafer, o mocasines, están actualmente algo pasados de moda en ciertos ambientes. Yo le recomiendo para uso diario unos Derby porque los cordones le dan un toque elegante sin llegar a ser pedante y, para los días fríos y de lluvia, unos Chelsea. Son muy cómodos y fáciles de mantener. Ahora están muy de moda gracias al pavo ese canijo de rizos de One Direction.

Castiel parpadeó confundido.

—¿Quién?

Dean se lamió los labios y ocultó una sonrisilla tras el gesto. ¿Podía dejar ese hombre de ser tan tierno en sus gestos?

—Da igual. Los que lleva parece que le quedan algo grandes. —Le miró los pies y luego miró las estanterías—. ¿Esther?

Una dependienta, encargada de la zona de la zapatería, apareció a su lado de inmediato, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—¿Sí, señor Winchester?

—¿Me sacas unos Chelsea en un tres y medio, y unos Derby en el dos y medio? Ambos en color negro, por favor. ¿Cómo vienen los nuevos modelos?

—Más estrechos por la punta que los anteriores. Creo que han variado la forma. Yo sugeriría los Derby también en un tres y medio.

Dean le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú mandas.

Esther desapareció de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro y flotando en una nube. Estaba segura que ahora mismo era la envidia del resto de los departamentos de la tienda.

—Llevas calcetines, ¿verdad? Para probarte los zapatos.

Castiel asintió. Se sentía totalmente perdido en ese mundo que no sabía que existía. Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría dicho a su hermano Gabriel que se hubiera encargado él de comprarle la ropa. Al fin y al cabo, a él le daba igual llevar una cosa u otra.

Esther llegó en ese momento. Con una elegancia innata, colocó ambas cajas de zapatos sobre un elegante mostrador de cristal, las abrió, y sacó los zapatos, que relucieron sobre la blanca piel de sus manos. Dean cogió primero el Chelsea, lo inspeccionó y luego se lo tendió a su cliente.

Castiel se sentó y se quitó los zapatos. Sus tristes calcetines de color gris también le quedaban grandes.

—Esther. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Se giró hacia la chica para mirarla de lleno—. ¿Podrías traernos varios pares de calcetines? De la misma talla. Por ejemplo, cinco pares en negro y tres con motivos divertidos. Lo dejo a tu gusto.

Encantada con su nueva misión, Esther fue a satisfacer los deseos de Dean. Mientras tanto, este se puso ante Castiel y esperó a que se calzara la bota.

—No creo que me gusten los motivos divertidos. —Castiel no lo miró cuando se lo dijo. Estaba demasiado ocupado deslizando el pie derecho dentro de la bota.

Dean ya sabía que diría algo así. En lugar de responder, y aprovechando que Castiel estaba inclinado hacia delante sobre sus zapatos, se limitó a levantarse levemente las perneras de sus pantalones azul oscuro. Debajo, unos calcetines de renos aparecieron a la vista de ambos.

Castiel se incorporó y lo miró, porque no se esperaba algo así.

—Piensa en tus calcetines divertidos como una estrategia empresarial. —Dean tenía bien estudiada cada palabra—. El noventa por ciento de las personas que piensan en contables, se lo imaginan como seres aburridos, sosos, y hastiados de la vida.

—Gracias. —Castiel no sabía qué pensar—. ¿Y el otro diez por ciento?

—El otro diez por ciento sois contables. Yo no tengo la culpa. No he sido yo el que ha realizado esa estadística. —Mentira, se la había inventado, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su cliente—. Llevar calcetines divertidos puede servirte para conectar con la gente menos formal que acuda a ti.

Castiel se incorporó.

—Yo no me fiaría de un contable que llevara calcetines de ostras con lazos rosas.

—Eso es porque eres contable, y tu opinión no cuenta. —Le miró el pie para desviar el tema que ya estaba durando demasiado—. ¿Cómo te sientes con ellas puestas?

Castiel caminó varios pasos hacia delante y luego hacia atrás.

—Son agradables.

Normalmente sus clientes eran algo más efusivos, pero viniendo de ese hombre, suponía que era lo máximo que iba a conseguir. En ese momento llegó Esther con los calcetines que Dean le había encargado; los calcetines negros y varios de palmeras, hamburguesas y osos panda.

—Gracias, Esther.

—Un placer, señor Winchester. No dude en volver a llamarme si necesita cualquier cosa. —Puso los labios en forma de corazón—. Lo que sea.

Dean le sonrió sabiendo que, si caía bajo las garras de Esther, iba a acabar atado a la cama como mínimo.

—¿Y bien? —Dean se volvió hacia Castiel y lo miró.

— Opto por los zapatos. Descarto los calcetines divertidos.

Dean puso cara de pena.

—A las mujeres les encanta este toque infantil.

—Soy gay.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Dean. ¿Qué le importaba a él si se llevaba calcetines divertidos o no? No solía pasarle esas cosas porque no se metía en la vida de sus clientes, ni insistía en lo que debían comprar o no. Él aconsejaba y guiaba, pero la decisión final siempre era del cliente. ¿Cómo cojones se salía airoso de una respuesta así?

—Yo también.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Pero qué cojones estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué le había dicho algo que no era verdad?

—Yo... —Comenzó a arreglarlo, pero Castiel lo detuvo.

—Disculpe. Tengo una llamada. —Castiel atendió el teléfono sin dejarle terminar. Apenas dijo un par de monosílabos mientras se ponía de nuevo su zapato y se recomponía. Se lamía los labios, como si estuviera algo nervioso por lo que estaba escuchando. Luego terminó la llamada y miró a Dean—. Tengo que marcharme, señor Winchester. Estoy muy complacido por su ayuda. Mañana tenemos otra cita. A la misma hora. Sea puntual, por favor.

Dean solo pudo asentir mientras lo veía salir de la tienda. Jamás se había sentido tan estúpido. Bueno... eso habría sido mentira, pero al menos hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2.**

 

 

—Le he dicho que soy gay al cliente de hoy.

Sam levantó la cabeza de su plato y miró a su hermano. Había llegado pronto a casa para cenar, pero tenía un nuevo caso entre manos y estaba bastante liado leyendo toda la documentación que le habían pasado.

—Pero... no lo eres, que yo sepa. —Sam ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de Dean—. Me habrías dicho algo así, ¿no?

—Joder, claro. No soy gay, aunque es cierto que muchos hombres han mostrado interés en mí.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya ya, claro. Bueno, si no lo eres, ¿por qué lo has dicho?

Buena pregunta. Pregunta que Dean, por cierto, no sabía responder.

—A ver, estábamos en la zapatería, decidiéndonos entre unos Chelsea y unos Derby cuando... —Dean dejó de hablar cuando vio a su hermano estallar en carcajadas—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú. —Seguía con la risa, aunque más floja—. Te veo y eres como la Carrie Bradshaw masculina. No me extraña que las vecinas se confundan con nosotros.

Dean refunfuñó.

—Yo no compro zapatos por placer. Solo sugiero cuáles son mejores.

—Lo que sea. Eres el único tío que conozco que podría diferenciar unos Manolo Blahnik de unos Jimmy Choo desde la otra punta de la tienda.

Dean no pudo defenderse de eso porque era verdad. Con el ceño fruncido miró a su hermano.

—¿Soy gay? —Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa—. Maldita sea. Antes era un cazador. Un tío rudo que mataba monstruos casi todas las mañanas antes de desayunar y que podía pasarse días y días sin cambiarse la ropa interior.

Sam cerró los ojos. No necesitaba saber eso último, aunque lo sospechaba.

—Dean. No sigas, por favor. Estar rodeado de ropa y zapatos no te ha convertido en gay. Lo más probable es que antes ya lo fueras, pero estábamos tan ocupados cazando y salvando gente, que no te habías parado a pensar en nada más.

Dean ocupó de nuevo su silla de un salto y se enfrentó a Sam.

—Me he acostado con un millón de camareras, Sammy. Altas, bajas, delgadas, gorditas, morenas, rubias... Me ha dado igual. Todas mujeres. Todas disponibles, ofreciéndome sus encantos.

—Sí, es un milagro que no hayas pillado nunca nada. —De nuevo, su hermano se había cargado de un plumazo sus ganas de comer algo, gracias a la narración de su vida sexual—. El noventa y nueve por ciento de bares de carretera, que era a donde nosotros íbamos, tienen mujeres camareras y no hombres. Por el tipo de clientela que va a esos sitios. —Lo miró—. Tíos como tú, básicamente.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Me acabas de dar la razón! Soy súper hetero.

Sam lo miró aburrido.

—No se es más hetero que nadie, Dean. Se es heterosexual o no. Punto.

Dean levantó una ceja y lo señaló con un dedo.

—Chuck Norris es más hetero que el mundo entero.

Sam no apartó los ojos de él.

—Por comentarios como esos son los que me hacen creer que siempre lo has sido, pero no habías tenido tiempo de desarrollar esa parte de ti. Como tu gusto por los trajes caros. Te los ponías para trabajar y los aborrecías. Y mírate ahora; eres el Valentino de Kansas.

Dean guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermano. No era tan descabellado lo que estaba diciendo.

—Estamos mejor que nunca. Desde hace un par de años estamos asentados aquí. Tenemos un trabajo respetable, te va muy bien, estás relajado. Al fin duermes más de cuatro horas seguidas y ya no comes toda esa basura que comías antes. —Miró la hamburguesa que Dean tenía en su plato a medio comer—. Bueno, al menos no le has puesto triple de bacon. Y lleva algo de lechuga.

—Yo... No entiendo nada. —Realmente parecía muy confundido. Llegó hasta el sofá y se tumbó de manera algo dramática—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Sam se giró en su silla para mirarle.

—No sé. No tiene por qué haber pasado nada en concreto. Te has dado cuenta hoy y listos. Igual que esta mañana con Ernie y Bert. Puede que eso haya ayudado a que abrieras la puerta del armario —bromeó sin poderlo evitar.

—Vete a la mierda.

—A ver, Dean. —Sam llegó hasta él y se sentó en el brazo del sofá—. No te lo tomes como un drama. Sigue tu vida como hasta ahora. Si te gusta una chica, ve a por ella. Si te gusta un chico, ve a por él. Es sí de sencillo. Nadie va a juzgarte, y mucho menos, yo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Dean le agradeció a su hermano su apoyo.

—No sé por qué cojones le dije que yo también era gay. —Se incorporó del sofá mientras seguía dándole vueltas al coco.

Sam lo siguió.

—Quizás te ha gustado ese tío. ¿Te ha lanzado los tejos o algo?

Dean se rio tan fuerte que casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Castiel? —Y siguió riéndose tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Sam no le entendía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Si te ha dicho que es gay, cosa que hizo porque quiso, quizás fue porque te estaba lanzando la caña, ya sabes...

—No lo creo. —Dean había conseguido calmarse y analizar su cita con Castiel—. Veamos. Esta mañana habíamos quedado a una hora y llegué tarde.

—¡Ajá! —Sam lo apuntó con el dedo—. ¡Te dije que llegabas tarde!

Dean puso cara de pez.

—¿Quieres callarte para que pueda contarlo?

Sam obedeció.

—Llegué, y no parecía demasiado molesto por la tardanza. Aunque tampoco feliz. Su hermano le ha obligado a comprarse varios trajes por no sé qué de un cambio en su trabajo y ahora tiene que atender a los clientes. Tenía prisa así que le mostré varios zapatos y calcetines. Poca cosa.

—¿No quiso colaborar?

—No, no. Yo creo que la palabra exacta sería... —Tardó un rato en encontrarla—... Fuera de lugar. Se le notaba que no había entrado en una tienda de ese estilo en su vida. Estaba como perdido. Lo miraba todo como un niño, con esos enormes ojos azules como el mar. Ah, y no paraba de lamerse los labios, muy carnosos por cierto, mientras decidía una cosa u otra. ¡Oh!, y cuando vio toda la parte de los zapatos, torció la cabeza así en un gesto tan adorable... —Dean tuvo el atino de callarse cuando se escuchó a sí mismo.

—Ojos azules como el mar, labios carnosos...  Adorable. Bien. —Sam le dio un par de golpes en el hombro—. Por alguna determinada razón, ese tío te ha llamado la atención. Con suerte, cuando quedes con él mañana, quizás averigües qué es.

Dean asintió, pero no lo había escuchado. Sus propias palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. _Ojos enormes, azules como el mar. Labios carnosos. Adorable..._

—Hasta mañana, Dean. —Sam tuvo que levantar el tono para que su hermano lo escuchara.

Dean asintió. Iba a ser incapaz de dormir en toda la noche, de eso estaba seguro. De lo que también estaba seguro era de que no iba a poder sacarse a Cas de la cabeza ni queriendo. Un momento... ¿Cas? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba Cas? ¡Dios, iba a volverse loco!

 

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**3.**

 

 

 

Dean llegaba diez minutos antes antes de la hora prevista. Bien podía haberse quedado haciendo guardia en la puerta de la tienda toda la noche porque había sido incapaz de pegar ojo. No había podido sacarle de su cabeza y eso era un problema, porque necesitaba mantener la mente fría para poder trabajar.

—Buenos días, señor Winchester.

Dean se sobresaltó al oír esa profunda voz ante él. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de su voz el día anterior?

—Qué madrugador. —Dean miró su reloj. Aún no era la hora acordada—. Buenos días, señor Novak. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos hoy?

—Algo más que ayer. No pudimos sacar demasiado en claro de la reunión. Mi hermano y yo... discrepamos en algunos asuntos importantes.

—Los hermanos son a veces insufribles. Tengo uno más joven que yo y a veces no hay quien lo soporte, pero lo cierto es que no sabría vivir sin él.

El rostro de Castiel se relajó.

—Mi hermano Gabriel es igual, aunque no comparta mi preocupación por las abejas y el calentamiento global.

Dean se había perdido.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestra reunión de ayer era para dictaminar a qué organización no gubernamental destinar los beneficios que ha obtenido nuestra empresa en el año anterior. Yo propuse una organización que protege a las abejas. Son mucho más importantes que lo que la gente se cree, pero mi hermano no me tomó en consideración.

Dean no lo culpaba.

—¿Qué propuso tu hermano? —Sin darse cuenta lo había tuteado.

—Propuso ayudar a cineastas de películas alternativas no calificadas para todos los públicos.

Dean levantó las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Tu hermano quiere ayudar a una productora de cine porno? —Ese hermano había comenzado a caerle bien sin conocerle de nada—. Vaya.

—¿Entramos? —Castiel esperó a que Dean fuera primero. No se sentía cómodo en esas tiendas y prefería ir tras él.

Dean asintió, agarró el pomo con seguridad y entró. Por fuera parecía el hombre seguro de siempre. Por dentro iba con el aliento entrecortado. ¿Olía así de bien Castiel el día anterior?

—Hoy vamos a la sección de los trajes. Tenemos dos opciones; que tomen medidas y confeccionen un traje que se ajuste como un guante, o bien, podemos probarnos los que tienen ya en tienda y, si necesita algún arreglo, ellos lo hacen. La gran diferencia es el tiempo y el precio. La primera opción es mucho más cara y tardan una semana, a veces más, en entregar el pedido. La segunda es inmediata y los arreglos, si no son demasiado copiosos, pueden estar listos de un día para otro. A veces incluso lo hacen en el momento.

—La segunda opción es la más ventajosa para  mí. No puedo esperar una semana.

—De acuerdo. —Dean siguió andando por la tienda. La sección de trajes de caballeros se encontraba al fondo a la derecha. Durante todo el recorrido, de nuevo saludó a los dependientes que se cruzaron en su camino, todos con una sonrisa demasiado complaciente en la cara. Al llegar, se dio la vuelta en seco, lo que provocó que Castiel no tuviera tiempo de frenar a tiempo, por lo que chocó ligeramente contra él. A pesar de todo eso, aunque se separó, no lo hizo demasiado, y siguió ocupando su espacio personal—. Cas.

Castiel lo miró muy de cerca, pero no retrocedió. Solo hasta que vio dudar a Dean, echó un paso hacia atrás.

—Perdón.

Dean se lamió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Tosió y se aclaró la voz. Seguir con su trabajo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Evitaremos los trajes claros. Son más sucios y requieren más cuidados y viajes a la tintorería. El azul marino, como el que llevas, te sienta muy bien. Probaremos también con un gris frío oscuro y un azul de Prusia.

Castiel asintió. Se había distraído tras el elogio que Dean le había lanzado. ¿El azul le sentaba bien? Nunca se lo había planteado. Lo usaba porque era el más cómodo, no por otra cosa.

—También probaremos con una talla menor a esa, pero mantendremos el ancho del pernil. —Y comenzó a buscar entre las perchas que tenía colgadas ante él, sin darse cuenta de que Castiel se había perdido un rato atrás—. Aquí tienes estos.

De pronto, Castiel se vio con varios pantalones, bien colocados en sus respectivas perchas, en sus manos.

—Luego miraremos las chaquetas. Por allí está la zona del probador.

Castiel caminó algo indeciso hacia el probador y se metió dentro. Cerró la puerta tras él y colgó las prendas que llevaba en los enganches de la pared. Luego se miró en el enorme espejo que había al fondo. No era muy dado a observarse muy a menudo. Como mucho por las mañanas para peinarse. La mayoría de las veces ni eso. No le gustaba la moda, ni que le aconsejaran como vestir. Él tenía su propio estilo, y le molestaba mucho que su hermano le obligara a cambiar su aspecto. No iba a ser mejor trabajador por eso, pero no pudo convencer a Gabriel. Lo peor ahora era que no quería que terminaran ese par de mañanas libres que tenía para cambiar su vestuario porque no quería dejar de ver a Dean.

Dean.

No había previsto encontrarse con alguien como él, y no hablaba de su infinito atractivo, su voz, o su porte. No; Dean Winchester transmitía seguridad, y eso era algo que para él era muy importante. Además, no iba a mentirse; el hombre le había gustado. Cuando le confesó, sin haberlo planeado, que era gay, pensó que había sido un error, pero en cuanto le respondió que él también lo era, un gozo oculto estalló dentro de él. Eso lo mantuvo el resto del día en una especie de nube mientras trabajaba. La herida que tenía en la mano era una muestra de ello, pero esa ilusión pasó cuando llegó a casa. ¿Cómo iba un hombre como Dean fijarse en él? Había visto cómo lo miraban los trabajadores y las trabajadoras de la tienda. Tenía un magnetismo animal que seguro hacía que pudiera conseguir a cualquiera. ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en un insignificante contable que no sabía ni comprarse un par de trajes?

Siguió desvistiéndose con cuidado. Le dolían los dedos anular y corazón de la mano derecha. Si hubiera estado centrado en lo que hacía el día anterior, no se los habría grapado a la carpeta de contabilidad con la grapadora grande que tenía Gabriel en su mesa. El estropicio no había sido tanto a lo que podría haber sido, pero tuvo que acudir a que lo curasen y le pusieran un par de puntos. Para protegerlo, el médico que lo atendió, le inmovilizó los dos dedos con esparadrapo. Eso fue idea de su hermano, porque sabía que no dejaría descansar la mano. Lo bueno era que el esparadrapo de color carne no se le notaba demasiado y así podía disimular que no pasaba nada. Lo malo era que no podía desenvolverse bien con dos dedos inutilizados.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando intentó subirse los nuevos pantalones que Dean había escogido para él. ¿Por qué eran tan estrechos? Quizás le quedaban pequeños.

Cuando, más o menos, logró subirlos a las caderas, no pudo cerrarlos. ¿Qué clase de broche era ese y dónde estaba la cremallera de toda la vida? Tiró del pantalón un poco hacia abajo porque le molestaba. Posiblemente lo mejor fuera avisar de que le trajeran una talla más. Pero no pudo abrir la puerta. Probó con la otra mano, pero nada. La puerta no se abría.

—Dean —siseó, esperando que el hombre estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Aún así volvió a intentarlo—. Dean. ¿Estás ahí? No puedo abrir la puerta.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que escuchó cómo la voz de Dean, que charlaba seguramente con otra dependienta, llegaba hasta él.

—¿Dean?

Dean escuchó su nombre al otro lado de la puerta. Dejó las prendas que había traído consigo colgadas en un gancho fuera de la puerta y  miró la jamba mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?

No, nada iba bien ahí dentro.

—No. La puerta no se abre. Me he quedado encerrado.

—Oh. No te preocupes. —Dean sacó la llave del coche y la deslizó por un lateral de la manilla—. La semana pasada, una de mis clientas también se quedó encerrada. No sé por qué siguen teniendo puertas en los probadores cuando en todas partes ponen cortinas. —Se quejó. Hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la puerta dio un chasquido. Giró el pomo y entró—. Ya estás. Liberado.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Castiel tenía los pantalones a medio subir, o a medio bajar, según se mirase, por encima de las rodillas. Los faldones de la camisa y unos boxers blancos demasiado holgados completaban la escena.

—Los pantalones no son de mi talla. —Castiel no hizo ningún intento por taparse. ¿Para qué?

Dean levantó una ceja.

—No me extraña. Llevas unos boxers treinta tallas más grandes que la tuya. Ese tipo de ropa interior solo se la pone un octogenario o un niño de diez años. Y creo que tú no eres ninguna de esas dos cosas. ¿Puedo elegirte algo de ropa interior, te la pones, y te pruebas entonces los pantalones, por favor? —De nuevo lo estaba haciendo. No tenía que convencer a nadie. Castiel era su cliente y, comprara lo que comprara, él iba a cobrar igual.

—De acuerdo.

Dean asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Algún color que te guste?

—Naranja.

—Naranja. —Dean parpadeó porque no se esperaba que le dijera ese color. Con lo sobrio que parecía para el resto de su vestuario, no se habría imaginado que le dijera un color tan llamativo—. Entendido. Tardaré un minuto.

Castiel lo creyó, y así fue; Dean estuvo de vuelta exactamente en sesenta segundos con un modelo de calzoncillos de color naranja, tal y como había pedido.

—Te he elegido unos boxers ajustados de licra. Para mi gusto son los más cómodos.

Castiel se quedó mirando la prenda porque, en comparación con los suyos, que parecían más un bañador, eso tenía demasiada poca tela.

—¿También te sabes todos los modelos de calzoncillos que hay?

De nuevo, esa maravillosa sonrisa de Dean brilló en el probador.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? Estos que te he traído, en concreto, son más trunk que boxers, por la forma de la prenda. Son más cortos de pierna y suelen sentar mejor. Además de tener una... entrepierna... más bonita. —Conforme iba diciendo la frase se había dado cuenta de que hablar de entrepiernas masculinas dentro de un probador con otro hombre medio desnudo no era lo más indicado—. Esperaré fuera.

Castiel lo vio salir, apoyó la mano sobre la puerta y la empujó, pero no llegó a cerrar del todo.

—Voy a dejar la puerta entornada. No desearía volver a quedarme encerrado.

—Bien. —Dean había comenzado a sudar. Tuvo que darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a la puerta, porque no estaba seguro de sí mismo, así que lo mejor era dar un par de paseos rápidos por la zona de los probadores para airearse. No había nadie más por allí en esos momentos por lo que pudo caminar a sus anchas. Tenía que dejar de imaginarse a Cas con unos Jockstrap negros de Calvin Klein puestos. Por su propio bien.

Entonces la puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Castiel apareció sin enseñar nada más.

—Tengo un problema.

Dean cerró los ojos unos segundos. Por favor, que no fuera algo relacionado con los calzoncillos. La ropa interior no se podía descambiar y no estaba preparado para verle con nada apretado de color naranja.

—Claro, dime. —De dos zancadas llegó hasta él y se quedó de manera pudorosa alejado de la puerta—. ¿No te están bien?

—No es ese el problema.

—¿Entonces?

Castiel dudo unos segundos. Parecía algo mortificado.

—No sé abrocharme estos pantalones, y con los dedos vendados tampoco me dejan inspeccionar mucho. —Castiel le enseñó los dedos sacándolos también por el borde de la puerta.

—Joder. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Un accidente laboral. No es gran cosa, pero me impide realizar algunas tareas por muy sencillas que sean.

Como abrocharte la bragueta, pensó Dean.

—Bien, veamos. —Se lamió los labios y pasó dentro del probador. Castiel se hizo a un lado y esperó a que el hombre cerrara la puerta para levantarse los faldones de la camisa—. Solo he usado pantalones de cremallera. No sé qué es esto de aquí.

Dean hubiera cavado un agujero en el suelo con sus propias manos para esconderse de sí mismo. Tenía a Castiel, mostrando la parte delantera de sus calzoncillos, con las caderas echadas hacia delante y con la camisa levantada con la otra mano. Que Dios lo ayudase, pero la contención no era una de sus principales virtudes.

No supo que le temblaba las manos hasta que las vio con sus propios ojos. Respiró hondo y se obligó a serenarse. Era un profesional y estaba ayudando a un cliente. Punto final.

—Muchos pantalones modernos vienen con este sistema de botones y broches. Y has tenido suerte; hay como unas especies de anillas que bien podrían usarse como cinturón de castidad, porque cuestan la misma vida desabrocharlas. —Mientras hablaba, sus manos iban actuando solas, cerrando cada broche mientras intentaba rozar lo menos posible la ropa interior, cosa demasiado complicada porque el pantalón que le había elegido era de los ceñidos y no dejaba demasiado margen para maniobrar. Cuando terminó, se elogió a sí mismo mentalmente por haberlo conseguido—. Ya está.

Castiel se giró para mirarse en el espejo. Se levantó un poco la camisa y se puso de medio lado para mirar bien cómo le quedaban. Dean lo observaba en silencio, perdido como estaba en ese abdomen plano que se perdía por debajo de los pantalones.

—Son muy favorecedores.

Dean tuvo ganas de gritarle que el mérito era de él y no de la prenda, pero tampoco le pagaban por echar cumplidos. Bastante había roto ya la frontera de separación que establecía con todos sus clientes al empezar a tutearle.

—Perfecto. ¿Vamos con la camisa? Estas son también una talla menor a la que llevas. —Abrió la puerta lo justo para estirar el brazo por fuera y alcanzar lo que había traído antes consigo. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Castiel comenzó a quitarse los botones de la suya, pero con una sola mano era algo complicado. Dean tomó el mando por iniciativa propia y comenzó a quitarle él mismo los botones. Hasta que levantó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos de Castiel. El hombre no parecía enfadado, tampoco se podía decir que estuviera contento. La estupefacción era la definición perfecta para su rostro en ese momento.

—Lo siento. No quería que te dolieran los dedos. —Se echó hacia atrás como si con eso fuera arreglar que, prácticamente, lo había desnudado.

—No. Está bien. Gracias.

Castiel se puso la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Dean, que no había apartado los ojos de él. La espalda le quedaba como un guante y los hombros se marcaban a la fina tela blanca. Dean aún no se había dado cuenta de eso porque se había perdido en algún punto entre el abdomen de ese hombre y el lunar que tenía sobre el pezón derecho.

—¿Dean?

Dean agitó la cabeza para centrarse.

—Sí. —No sabía qué era lo que le había pedido, pero sí, seguro que quería. En esos momentos no sería capaz de decirle que no a nada.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con los botones, por favor?

—Seguro. —Dean volvió a avanzar ese paso que había dado para alejarse de él. Le unió la delantera de la camisa, pese a que deseaba todo lo contrario y, uno a uno, fue abrochando los botones. Comenzó con el primer botón de la parte baja. Lo hizo así porque necesitaba taparle las caderas. Un segundo más mirándoselas y no saldría de allí dentro con vida. Luego fue subiendo hasta llegar al primer botón, el que estaba pegado a la nuez de Castiel. No lo abrochó, solo se dedicó a ponerle bien la prenda alrededor del cuello. Para eso tuvo que pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros—. Así estás perfecto, Cas.

Castiel se dio cuenta de que lo había estado tuteando todo ese rato, y no solo eso, sino que había acortado su nombre, y eso le encantó. Tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la garganta y avanzó un milímetro, hasta casi rozar la punta de la nariz de Dean con la suya. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se giró. Disimuló su turbación mientras se miraba al espejo. No se miraba la prenda recién puesta; solo podía ver a Dean tras uno de sus hombros, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos puestos en él.

—Dean. —Se giró y caminó hacia él la poca distancia que lo separaban mientras Dean avanzaba también.

La unión de ambos labios fue como un choque de cometas con su posterior explosión. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió Dean, que no podía dejar de morderle los labios, frenético, loco por no tener suficiente de él. Tiró del labio inferior de Castiel y se coló dentro. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya mientras había avanzado hasta hacerle chocar contra el espejo que había quedado a la espalda de Cas. No había ni un milímetro de separación entre ambos cuerpos. Dean podía sentir las caderas de Castiel pegadas a las suyas. Era increíble cómo ese ser tan increíble había estado oculto bajo esas capas de anodina ropa.

Entonces reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando. Castiel era su cliente. Podía buscarse la ruina por algo así. Podían denunciarle los de la tienda. Podía correrse la voz. Podía pasar un millón de cosas que podían joderle su carrera profesional para siempre. 

Se separó de él de golpe, rompiendo el beso que se estaban dando. Ambos tenían el aliento entrecortado y los corazones latiendo a mil.

—Esto ha sido un error, y es culpa mía. —Agarró el tirador de la puerta y tiró de ella—. Lo siento, Cas.

Castiel se quedó en el probador sin poder moverse, tan solo se pasó una mano por los labios. Ese fue el único gesto que hizo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, tendría que salir de allí dentro. No culpaba a Dean. En absoluto. Él también era muy estricto con su trabajo y no mezclaba jamás los negocios con el placer, aunque eso rara vez le había ocurrido. No lamentaba haberle besado. Lo único que lamentaba era que podía buscarle un problema a Dean. Eso sí que no podría perdonárselo en la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**4.**

 

—Lo he besado, Sam. Lo he besado. ¿Me has escuchado? Lo he vestido, y lo he besado, y si me hubiera quedado allí un segundo más, le habría quitado la ropa a tirones.

—Te ha escuchado todo el vecindario, Dean. Oficialmente ya podemos decir que, al menos uno de los dos, es gay. —Sam acababa de sentarse en la mesa frente a su hermano dispuesto a cenar el wok de verduras que había cocinado.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, Sam. —Dean estaba muy nervioso—. Casi me lo tiro allí dentro. ¿Te imaginas lo que pudiera haber pasado?

A Sam le costó tragar el bocado.

—Hay cosas que prefiero no imaginarme. —Cogió su vaso de agua y se lo bebió entero.

—¡Me podría haber costado mi trabajo!

—Eres autónomo, Dean. Como mucho, si te hubieran pillado, os habrían echado de la tienda. No creo que hubieran hecho nada más. Es cierto que ese tipo de escándalo público está penado, pero les proporcionas muchos clientes a esa tienda. Como mucho te habrían dado un aviso. Nada más.

Dean seguía mortificado.

—Y lo dejé allí. Sabía que tenía los dedos mal, que le costaba abrir y cerrar los botones y me fui —imaginó la cara de Cas, con ese dulce gesto de torcer la cabeza, y se le partió el corazón. Se sentía como si hubiera abandonado a un cachorrito indefenso a un lado de la carretera—. ¿Qué clase de cabrón hace algo así?

—Ese tío es adulto. Seguro que supo apañárselas. ¿Tienes que volver a verle?

—Mañana es el último día. Queda el cambio de abrigo, pero voy a cancelarlo.

—Estás tonto. Ve y afróntalo.

Dean negó con la cabeza. No. Se sentía demasiado mal. Se levantó de la mesa y dejó a su hermano solo. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y cogió su teléfono móvil. Nunca había llamado a Castiel, pero en el email venía su número. Lo llamaría y cancelaría la cita. Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero le fue incapaz de marcar ni un solo número.

Cobarde.

Con esa palabra en su cabeza, le dio a responder al email:

_"Estimado señor Novak: Siento tener que comunicarle que no voy a poder asistir a nuestra cita de mañana por la mañana. De igual modo tampoco podré seguir trabajando para usted. Si lo desea, puedo sugerirle otros profesionales que lo ayudarán encantados con la elección de su nuevo vestuario. Atentamente; D. Winchester."_

Cobarde, sí, y con mayúsculas. ¿Por qué no enfrentaba las cosas como un adulto? Le habría gustado hacerlo, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Eran demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo, demasiadas emociones, y con tanto cambio sobre su cabeza se sentía sobrecogido e incapaz de hacer nada.

Entonces le llegó la respuesta de Castiel. También por email, y tan escueto como él.

_"Estimado señor Winchester: Siento que no podamos seguir trabajando juntos. Por favor, facilíteme un número de cuenta para poder pagarle por sus servicios prestados."_

Dean solo leyó hasta ahí y se sintió como una mierda, como si no hubiera significado nada para Castiel. Afortunadamente, terminó de leer el email.

_"... De igual modo, mañana estaré a la misma hora en la misma tienda para finalizar la elección de un nuevo abrigo, que es lo único que queda por renovar. Si lo desea, está invitado a acompañarme, en calidad de profesional, o no. Lo dejo a su elección. Suyo, Castiel Novak."_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿¡Qué diablos significaba eso!?


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**5.**

 

—Ve.

—No.

—Dean. Ve.

—Sam. No.

Sam levantó las manos indicando que se rendía. Se había entretenido charlando con su hermano en el desayuno y ya no podía retrasarse más o llegaría tarde.

—Bien, como quieras. Equivócate otra vez.

Dean se giró para mirarle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir, —Sam guardaba con una calma infinita sus cosas en su cartera—, que te lo ha puesto en bandeja, que depende de ti de si queréis seguir adelante, ya sea como amigos o no. Para mí ha sido claro su mensaje.

—Sí, que es educado.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubiera sido educado te habría dado las gracias y adiós. Dean, hazme caso. Quiere que vayas.

Dean, después de haberse llevado toda la noche sin dormir, no tenía eso tan claro.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si me cuelo allí y lo pongo en una situación embarazosa?

—Mira, si no hubiera querido que os vierais, no iría mañana a la misma tienda ni te lo habría dicho. ¿No crees? Serán por tiendas de ropa en la ciudad... No habrías vuelto a verle el pelo.

—Lo ha hecho para no quedar mal.

—Sigue engañándote, Dean. —Cansado de que no le hiciera caso, Sam cogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías cuando encontrábamos algún caso y no sabíamos si era del tipo que nosotros resolvíamos?

Dean no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

—Sí. Te decía que era mejor acercarse a echar un vistazo al caso y equivocarnos, que quedarnos con la duda en la habitación del motel.

—Creo que tú solo acabas de responderte a lo que tienes que hacer hoy. Ahora la pregunta real es: ¿Qué quieres realmente que pase?

 

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

 

 

Castiel miró el reloj y decidió esperar un poco más. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista. Se había parado en el mismo sitio de siempre y había mirado al frente, esperando verle llegar, pero Dean no venía. Conocía su impuntualidad, por lo que decidió esperarle cinco minutos, diez, veinte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a aparecer. En su email le había dado a elegir entre múltiples opciones, y Dean había elegido no aparecer. Lo respetaba, pero no podía evitar sentir un gran desasosiego dentro de él. Era increíble lo que había comenzado a sentir por él en tan poco tiempo. Jamás pensó que pudiera fijarse en un hombre como Dean. Lo cierto era que jamás había soñado encontrar a alguien como él, porque ese tipo de personas solo existían uno entre un millón, y él nunca había tenido tanta suerte. No la había tenido realmente, porque lo había encontrado y lo había perdido, lo que lo hacía más doloroso aún.

Capturó el aire y lo retuvo en los pulmones unos segundos antes de soltarlo. Giró y caminó hacia la puerta de la tienda. Compraría un abrigo nuevo y se iría. No tenía muchas ganas, y no tenía ni idea de qué podía pegarle con la ropa que acababa de comprarse. Si por él fuera volvería de nuevo al trabajo y seguiría con su gabardina de siempre, pero ya le había dicho a su hermano que haría un cambio completo de vestuario y no tenía ganas de oír el sermón que iba a echarle si volvía sin un abrigo nuevo.

 

Los abrigos estaban al principio de la tienda, a la izquierda. Entró, y caminó entre ellos. Cogió uno al azar, pero no los miraba en realidad. No entendía qué hacía allí y por qué lo había elegido. Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse y soportar a Gabriel luego.

—Las trencas están pasadas de moda. Te sugiero algo que sea más de tu estilo.  —Dean apareció tras su espalda. Había llegado a la tienda mucho antes que él y lo había esperado al fondo. Al ver que se retrasaba tanto, pensó que no asistiría y que todo se había acabado. Entonces le vio entrar y algo estalló dentro de su pecho. Se fue acercando despacio hacia él, observando qué era lo que elegía. Cuando tuvo los ojos azules de Cas frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreírle—. Has llegado tarde y la puntualidad es la mejor tarjeta de presentación. ¿Recuerdas?

Castiel sonrió y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí, sin más, quieto como una estatua de sal que se disolvía poco a poco reflejado en esas pupilas verdes.

—Volviendo a tu abrigo. —Dean alargó el brazo por encima del hombro de Castiel y agarró una gabardina similar a la que llevaba, pero en negra—. Como te gusta este estilo, esta es de corte sencillo en lugar de doble y algo más corta. Eso te hará parecer más alto. —Miró la percha antes de ofrecérsela—. Es tu tuya. Una menos de la que llevas puesta.

Castiel lo miró antes de agarrar la gabardina.

—¿Este consejo es, en calidad de profesional, o como amigo? —Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué quería Dean, porque no quería meter la pata.

Dean se acercó mucho a él, tanto que invadió por completo su espacio personal.

—Ni como profesional, ni como amigo. —Se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Vamos al probador a mirar cómo te queda?

Podría haberlo hecho allí fuera, en alguno de los muchos espejos que había por toda la tienda, pero estar a solas con Dean era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

En cuanto Dean cerró la puerta tras él, se giró sobre sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Castiel. Lo aprisionó contra el espejo del fondo y no dejó ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos. Las lenguas se buscaban, jugaban entre ellas, Dean le mordía el labio inferior y lo atraía hacia él, temeroso de dejarle y no poder besarle nunca más.

Al rato tuvieron que separarse, cuando la falta de aire se notaba en ambos y algunas voces a su alrededor les indicaron que ya no estaban solos en los probadores.

—Dean. —La voz de Castiel era más baja y grave de los normal. Aún no se había recuperado de los efectos secundarios de lo que significaba ser besado por ese hombre—. Creo que deberíamos salir ya. Van a sospechar porque llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo.

—Ya. Supongo que nadie tarda tanto en probarse un abrigo.  —Dean tenía los labios hinchados y sonrosados. Eran un pecado para la vista—. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido que ayer no supe aprovechar.

Castiel tuvo ganas de besarle otra vez y no parar nunca, pero uno de los dos debía de mantener los pies en la tierra.

—Voy a pagar el abrigo.

—Ni siquiera te lo has probado.

—Lo has elegido tú. Me quedará a la perfección.

Esa fe y confianza ciega en él derribó los agrietados muros que Dean había levantado, hacía tiempo ya, alrededor de él. El propio Cas, con su personalidad, se había colado dentro de él en un tiempo record. Y no lo lamentaba, porque ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Cuando pagaron y salieron de la tienda, Cas se volvió hacia él.

—Tienes que decirme cuánto es el importe de tus servicios.

Dean levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—Ha sonado a otra cosa —bromeó—. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero cobrarte, Cas.

Como broma, a Castiel no le gustaba.

—Es tu trabajo, Dean, lo has hecho muy bien, y quiero pagarte.

Dean no podía aceptar ese dinero. Se sentía sucio al hacerlo.

—Cas. No puedo, de verdad. Va a parecer que esto que ha pasado entre nosotros es comprado, como si me hubieras pagado por otra cosa, y no quiero sentirme así. No quiero coger ese dinero. —Lo miró seriamente a los ojos—. Por favor. No me obligues.

Castiel lo podía entender, pero también se entendía a sí mismo. Dean lo había asesorado muy bien. Se merecía cobrar por su trabajo.

—Dean, yo...

—Espera. —Lo cortó—. Tengo una idea. Qué tal si te digo el importe de lo que cobro por los servicios de asesoramiento que te he dado a ti, y tú empleas ese dinero en alguna organización no gubernamental que te guste, como por ejemplo alguna donde salven abejas. ¿Te gusta la idea?

¿Que si le gustaba? Lo que no entendía era cómo no se había echado ya en sus brazos y se lo había comido a besos. Ese hombre no podía ser real.

—Eres un ser excepcional, Dean —dijo. Se quedaba corto con esa frase sobre todo lo que pensaba de él, pero no encontraba más palabras—. Gracias. Haré el ingreso del importe que me digas.

—Perfecto. —Dean no podía estar más feliz. Había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas muerto de miedo, de rabia, de pena y de un millón de sentimientos que le hicieron recordar lo peor de sí mismo. Si Castiel había llegado a su vida, ¿quién cojones era él para no abrirle la puerta? Se merecía ser feliz, se merecía amar, y no iba a decir que no a su felicidad—. ¿Tienes algún plan para ahora?

—Lo cierto es que sí. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo una reunión importante a la que no puedo faltar.

—Oh. —Dean no pudo disimular su descontento.

—No sabía si ibas a venir porque no respondiste nada, así que confirmé una reunión que requería mi presencia. Lo siento. —Castiel supo en ese mismo instante en que, a partir de ese momento, haría cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz—. Podemos quedar esta noche si quieres. En mi casa. Yo haré la cena.

Dean asintió y se tranquilizó a la vez. Durante un segundo pensó que esa negativa de Castiel a no poder quedarse significaba que no lo volvería a ver más. Ahora su corazón iba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

—Perfecto. Llevaré algo para beber. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Algún vino en especial?

Castiel lo tuvo claro.

—Cerveza.

Dean se lo habría comido a besos en ese mismo momento, pero dos mujeres de avanzada edad salieron en ese momento de la tienda, lo que logró que pudiera contenerse.

—Apuntado. —Se golpeó un par de veces y de manera suave en la sien con la punta del dedo índice—. ¿Me mandas luego por mensaje tu dirección?

—Sí. —Castiel se quedó también esperando un beso que, mucho se temían, iban a tener que dejarlo para más tarde. Total, iba a estar todo el día ocupado. En cuanto se diera cuenta sería la hora de quedar con Dean.

 

No fue así.

Castiel tuvo uno de los días más largos y más agotadores del mundo. En el trabajo parecía que todo lo tuviera que hacer él, y llegó a un punto en que le hubiera gustado mandarlo todo a la mierda. Por fortuna, pensar en Dean le devolvía la paciencia y el buen humor. Ese hombre le sacaba la mejor versión de sí mismo que tenía, y comprendió que podría ir al mismísimo infierno, descalzo y despojado de todo, únicamente para salvarle. Eso era una revelación para sí mismo porque, aunque ya sabía lo que era el amor, eso que sentía por Dean no lo había experimentado nunca antes. Era como encontrar la pieza perdida de un puzle, o como comprender la letra de una canción que has cantando de memoria, pero nunca has analizado con profundidad lo que decía. Dean era eso y un sinfín de cosas más. No podía esperar a verle esa noche. No podía esperar para volver a tenerle cerca. Lo necesitaba para poder seguir con vida.

 

Cocinó algo sencillo y sin pretensiones, primero porque la cocina no era lo suyo, y segundo porque había quemado la opción A media hora atrás. Al menos el postre olía muy bien.

Dean llegó muy puntual. De hecho, diez minutos antes de la hora prevista. Lo hizo con una bolsa de papel marrón en los brazos.

—¿Ha encargado usted cerveza, señor Novak? —lo saludó, como si fuera un repartidor a domicilio.

Cas le dejó paso y cerró tras él. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Dean no iba vestido con traje y corbata, como lo había visto hasta ahora, sino con una cazadora de cuero, unos vaqueros que le quedaban impresionantemente bien, y una camisa de color gris que, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero realzaba el color de sus ojos. Estaba perdido, porque no lograría concentrarse con nada ante él.

Dean también lo miró. Dejó las cervezas en la cocina cuando Castiel le indicó el camino y se volvió hacia él. Cas llevaba uno de los trajes que le había elegido. Azul marino, con sus zapatos nuevos, y su camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. No había rastro de corbata ni chaqueta.

—Tengo un buen gusto impresionante. —Lo elogió—. Y no me refiero a la ropa.

Castiel se sonrojó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—He hecho hamburguesas de retinto. Con patatas fritas. Y tarta de manzana de postre. Sé que no es un gran menú, pero...

Dean lo cortó.

—Es mi comida favorita.  Y mi postre favorito. ¿Seguro que no nos conocíamos de antes?

Castiel se sonrojó. Que fuera su menú favorito no indicaba que fuera a gustarle. Ojalá que sí. Comenzó a servir los platos y le indicó a Dean que se quitara la chaqueta y tomara asiento. Dean así lo hizo. Se abrió una cerveza y le dio un sorbo mientras esperaba a que Cas se sentara frente a él.

—¿De qué has dicho que son las hamburguesas? —Ya tenía su plato frente a él, y olía de fábula.

—De retinto. Es un tipo de vaca. Esta carne en concreto está criada en libertad y alimentada de manera saludable. Es una carne muy jugosa y algo fuerte. Espero que te guste.

Dean no esperó más para probarla; se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca y le dio un bocado enorme. De inmediato, sus ojos se agrandaron. Tras el primer bocado comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta? —Cas no podía dejar de mirarle los labios.

—Es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado nunca. —Le dio otro bocado—. ¡Y he comido miles!

Mucho más tranquilo que antes y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, Cas le dio un trago a su cerveza y comenzó él también a comer.

La conversación fue amena y tranquila. Hablaron sobre todo de sus respectivos hermanos, de lo insufribles que eran, y lo perdidos que estarían sin ellos. A Dean se le notaba la admiración con la que hablaba de Sammy, y Castiel no podía sino quedarse embelesado escuchando las batallitas que le contaba sobre su hermano.

El postre también fue otro gran éxito. Dean se comió casi la mitad él solo, y no se acabó el resto porque el pantalón vaquero que llevaba ese día puesto le quedaba muy justo, sino se habría comido al menos otro cuarto más. Cas no había comido tanto, se había dado cuenta de ello. Jugueteaba con su tenedor y le seguía la conversación. Tenía una miguita de la tarta sobre el labio, atrapada entre esa barbita de cuatro días. Llevaba un rato conteniéndose, pero ya no pudo soportarlo más, y cuando Castiel se levantó para llevar los platos al fregadero, él lo agarró por las mejillas con suavidad y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo besó con cariño y con fuerza. Los labios de Cas sabían a manzana y a canela. ¡Dios, no se cansaría jamás de besarle! Y así habría hecho de no tener que respirar de vez en cuando. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, lo miró con una mirada tierna en el rostro.

—Tenías una miguita sobre los labios.

—Me la podría haber quitado yo con la servilleta.

—¿Y desperdiciar una miguita de un pastel delicioso y otra nueva oportunidad para besarte? —Y lo besó de nuevo, ahora de una manera más sucia que la anterior, introduciendo la lengua en él hasta que acabó tironeando del labio inferior—. Ni loco.

Quizás sí que se estaba volviendo loco, pero Castiel no podía aguantar más.

—Quédate a dormir.

No fue una pregunta y Dean se dio cuenta. Se entendía de sobra qué era lo que Castiel quería, al igual que él. Se moría por conocerle un poco más, por besarle en más zonas de su cuerpo, por darle todas las horas de placer que le pidiera.

 

La ropa voló por la habitación. La camisa de Castiel se resistió un poco. Era de botones que tenína como una doble presilla para engancharse. Dean no tenía su nivel de paciencia muy alto en ese momento, por lo que tiró de la prenda para que se abriera, consiguiendo que todos los botones saltaran por los aires.

Castiel miró los botones alrededor de sus pies.

—Me debes una camisa nueva.

—Te compraré trescientas. —Le dijo antes de besarle, antes de comenzar a bajarle los pantalones y de echarle mano a su entrepierna. No había podido olvidar esas caderas, ese abdomen plano y firme. Imaginarle le hacía temblar las piernas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bien hecho?

 

Dean lo desvistió poco a poco. Castiel llevaba unos nuevos boxers de licra, pecaminosamente pegados a su cuerpo. Estos eran negros, pero a pesar de eso, el color oscuro no pudo ocultar la humedad que había comenzado a rezumar de la erección que contenía. Cuando le quitó los pantalones, primero un pernil y luego otro, unos calcetines con dibujos de abejorros lo tomaron por sorpresa. Con una ceja alzada, buscó la mirada de Castiel.

—¿No eras tú el que no quería calcetines divertidos?

—Quería sorprenderte. —Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Dean aún estaba vestido. Lo habría desnudado, pero se vio arrastrado a la cama con el cuerpo enorme de ese hombre sobre el suyo.

—No necesitas comprarte nada para que me sorprendas, créeme. Tú eres una sorpresa constante. —Alargó un brazo y le quitó un calcetín. Luego le quitó el otro. Iba a deshacerse de los calzoncillos de Cas cuando de pronto el hombre tiró de ellos hacia abajo, se los sacó por las piernas, y los lanzó por ahí.

—Tardabas demasiado.

Por cosas como esas tenía razón; A veces Castiel parecía un cachorro en apuro a punto de echarse a llorar, otras veces parecía un fiero guerrero, y él nunca sabía con quién iba a encontrarse. Todo él era una sorpresa constante.

Con rapidez, se despojó de toda su ropa. Estaba arrodillado entre las piernas separadas de Castiel. Sentía el pulso a mil. No podía dejar de mirar ese cuerpo, tan perfecto, tan jodidamente caliente. Iba a ser solo suyo. No tenía miedo, no dudaba de él, ni de lo que sentía. Eran ellos dos, y no necesitaban nada más.

 

Estar rodeado por las piernas de Castiel, envuelto en sus brazos, era una de las mejores sensaciones de la tierra, al menos pensaba así hasta que comenzó a hacerle gemir mientras le acariciaba esa escondida entrada.

El lubricante le hacía resbalar los dedos. Iba despacio. No había prisa. Tenían toda la noche, toda la vida por delante.

Cuando se puso el preservativo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, notó que temblaba ligeramente. Castiel lo acogió entre sus brazos mientras se introducía en él, y dejó de estar nervioso. Conforme avanzaba en él, le hacía proferir jadeos y gemidos que salían de la misma alma de Cas.

Tomó un ritmo acompasado con las caderas. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo. El sonido de sus respiraciones, de sus cuerpos, bailaban por la habitación. Dean se sentía como el hombre más poderoso del mundo. El hombre que había detenido el apocalipsis, que había salvado al mundo en incontables ocasiones. El hombre que estuvo perdido, solo, acabado, ahora era un hombre que reinaba sobre la piel de Castiel, un hombre que jamás se había sentido tan completo, tan poderoso, ni tan importante, porque proporcionarle su propia liberación estaba por encima de la suya.

Cambió el ángulo de penetración sin proponérselo y Castiel se revolvió bajo su cuerpo. Gruñó su nombre varias veces hasta que comenzó a correrse entre el cuerpo de ambos, manchándoles y uniéndoles de otra manera.

Dean aprovechó su orgasmo para cabalgar el suyo, que llevaba una eternidad dentro de él, aporreando su mente para que lo dejara salir. Cuando este pasó, le dejó el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos vidriosos. Estaba tumbado sobre Cas, aún anclado en él, escuchando su corazón bajo el suyo. Jamás volvería a latir igual que antes de conocerle. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte al conocerle?

Castiel tanteó con una mano a su lado y tocó la colcha. La echó como pudo por encima de Dean y lo tapó. Esto le hizo reaccionar y comenzó a salir de su cuerpo a desgana, ahora algo menos erecto que antes. Se deshizo del preservativo y volvió al cálido refugio bajo la colcha y entre los brazos de Cas.

—Dean.

—¿Hmmm? —Se encontraba tan relajado, tan bien, que había comenzado a dormirse.

—Hazme el amor otra vez.

Dean abrió los ojos. Si no fuera porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que Cas se había corrido, habría sospechado que no había sido así. Enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello y lo olió. Una mezcla deliciosa a sudor y a sexo hizo que se pusiera duro otra vez.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño.

Castiel estaba completamente seguro de lo que le pedía.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Del pecho de Dean salió un gruñido de posesión que bien podía haber sido un animal salvaje. Se puso sobre él y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Las nalgas de Cas seguían resbaladizas por el lubricante.

—Yo tampoco he tenido suficiente de ti. Jamás lo tendré. —Le aseguró, y lo besó largo y profundo, como esos besos que solo saben darse en los cuentos—. Pero creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco, porque tengo que coger fuerzas primero.

Castiel asintió, comprendiendo.

—No te preocupes. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. A veces las erecciones no se consiguen con facilidad.

Dean levantó una ceja. ¿Qué se había pensado Cas? ¿Que no podía ponerse duro? Adelantó las caderas y dejó que su polla resbalara entre sus nalgas, sin llegar a entrar. Solo quiso demostrarle que estaba igual de empalmado que antes, o más.

—Me refería a que necesito un trozo de tarta de manzana antes de seguir. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Me da súper poderes.

Castiel no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Si eso era cierto, le haría tartas de manzana todos los días de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muy mucho el retraso al publicar este último capítulo. Sé que dije que lo haría hace varios días, pero me ha pasado algo que nunca me había pasado... Word me lo borró todo oO. No sé si fue un fallo en el auto guardado, que alguno de los gatos pisara el teclado... no lo sé, pero lo que escribí ya no estaba. Y eso me jodió bastante, sobre todo cuando estás satisfecha con lo que has hecho y no te acuerdas de cómo volver a escribirlo con las palabras exactas y que quede exactamente igual. Así que he necesitado varios días para recomponer la mente, estar contenta con lo nuevo que me salía sin llegar a comparar con lo que había perdido. 
> 
> Ya está aquí, no es gran cosa, pero al menos he logrado terminarlo y no me he rendido ni cedido a mi enfado ^^ También sé que tiene errores. Perdón. Ojalá tuviera la capacidad de solventarlos todos.
> 
> Espero que te guste <3

**7.**

 

Seis meses más tarde.

 

Castiel regresó de la cocina donde había dejado la taza de té que se había tomado ya medio frío. Solo le faltaba ponerse la corbata y la chaqueta y podría marcharse a trabajar. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, el inconfundible jabón de Dean lo envolvió y le provocó una leve sonrisa. Adoraba cómo olía ese gel de coco y vainilla sobre su piel. Su sabor ya era indescriptible.

Llevaban viviendo juntos dos meses. Los dos mejores meses de su vida. Se habían comprado una casita cerca de donde vivía Sam. Al principio Dean intentó adaptarse a su apartamento, pero estaba todo el día dando vueltas con el coche. Además, a Dean le gustaba trabajar y perfeccionar su Impala cuando necesitaba desconectar del trabajo. Eso no podía hacerlo en su piso porque no tenía el espacio suficiente para la maquinaria que usaba. Por eso le propuso que compraran algo a medias, cerca de Sam. Dean esa noche le hizo el amor mil veces. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, se lo habría propuesto antes.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, la puerta del baño en suite que tenía la habitación estaba abierto. Desde fuera pudo ver cómo terminaba de vestirse. Curioso, Castiel fue hacia él. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando lo vio.

—¿No tienes ningún cliente hoy? —Cas le miró los vaqueros medio desgastados que llevaba puestos y las botas con cordones algo ya machacadas por las puntas. Dean jamás quedaba con un cliente sin ir perfectamente vestido con traje de chaqueta. A eso se dedicaba y eso vendía. Jamás lo contratarían si fuera vestido con sus vaqueros rotos y una camisa de cuadros.

—Hoy es viernes, ¿recuerdas?

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Se había perdido en esa amplia espalda desnuda que tenía frente a él. Aprovecharía y gozaría de esa visión antes de que Dean terminara de vestirse.

—No. ¿Qué ocurre hoy?

Dean le sonrió a través del espejo. Se acababa de echar agua fría en la cara porque según él, rejuvenecía la piel, y aún no se había secado.

—Sam me pidió que lo acompañara al oculista, ¿no te acuerdas? Por la esquirla que se le metió la semana pasada en el ojo derecho. Tienen que echarle unas gotas para dilatarle la pupila y no podrá conducir a la vuelta. Por eso hoy no quedé con ningún cliente.

—Tienes razón. —Castiel asintió, recordando ahora lo que le había pasado a Sam varios días atrás cuando estaba arreglando la valla del jardín.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En qué estarías pensando?

Pues en esa espalda. ¿En qué diablos iba a estar pensando? Entonces se acordó de una cosa.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Dean.

Dean se incorporó sin terminar de lavarse la cara y lo miró.

—¿Un regalo? —Le entró un poco el pánico—. Dime que no he olvidado tu cumpleaños, nuestro aniversario o alguna fecha importante.

Mientras caminaba por el dormitorio, podía oír lo que decía y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza a la par que sonreía. Sacó una bolsa del armario y con ella en la mano regresó al baño.

Dean cogió lo que le tendía y abrió la bolsa. Era de una tienda de ropa. Había quedado allí con demasiados clientes como para no saber qué tienda era y lo caro que eran sus productos. Cuando metió la mano, sacó una camiseta de manga larga, color verde militar y cuello redondeado con abertura de tres botones.

—¿Para mí? —Dean miró la prenda con admiración porque le gustaba mucho. Era de su estilo.

—Sí. Ayer pasé por delante de esa tienda para quedar con un cliente y se lo vi puesto al maniquí del escaparate. Me gustó mucho.

Dean no tardó en ponérsela. Le quedaba perfecta. Se remangó un poco y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo del lavabo.

—Me encanta, Cas. Muchas gracias. Ya veo que vas atinando con las tallas, pero eso de vérsela a un maniquí podía haberte jugado una mala pasada porque usan muchos trucos para que una prenda sin forma y sin pies ni cabeza, parezca la mejor del mundo.

Castiel lo escuchó a medias porque Dean había vuelto a echarse hacia delante, esta vez para lavarse los dientes. La camiseta se le ciñó por la parte de la espalda, mostrando ese ancho de hombros poderoso que tenía y los músculos en tensión por la postura.

Involuntariamente, Castiel se arrimó a él lo suficiente para pegar su erección a su trasero. Meses atrás se habría muerto de vergüenza solo de pensar en hacer ese gesto, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que a Dean le agradaba que actuara con descaro. Entonces, ¿quién era él para negarle nada?

Dean dejó el cepillo de dientes en su vaso y se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Cas reflejado en el espejo. Parecía un chico bueno, con su camisa de cuello italiano y el puño sencillo de un solo botón. Podía parecer un ángel caído del cielo, sí, pero eso que le estaba restregando en el trasero no tenía nada de inocente ni de angelical.

Con la mirada se lo dijeron todo y Castiel no perdió el tiempo. Ya llegaba tarde, pero le daba igual. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad por nada el mundo. Agarró la cadera de Dean con una mano y se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez más despacio, para que notara lo mucho que le había gustado verle con la camiseta.

Dean lo supo, sabía el efecto que provocaba en Cas, y le encantaba. Saber que tenía el poder de hacerle perder el control y de excitarle en apenas un segundo, era algo que le ponía muy cachondo. Se tuvo que agarrar al lavabo cuando sintió que Castiel tironeó fuerte de sus pantalones hasta que se los bajó lo suficiente para dejarle el trasero al descubierto.

En el primer cajón del mueble del baño tenían un dispensar pequeño de lubricante. Era cómodo, práctico, y muy socorrido para momentos como ese. Cas se echó la cantidad que consideró suficiente y acarició la entrada de Dean. Entonces pasó los dedos entre sus nalgas, sin llegar a entrar. Solo lubricó el lugar hasta que regresó de nuevo a ese escondido lugar y, una vez ahí, comenzó a acariciarle con la yema del dedo corazón. Iba haciendo círculos y, con cada vuelta que daba, ejercía un poquito más de presión con el dedo. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para adentrarse en él hasta la primera falange. Seguía moviendo la yema del dedo mientras lo giraba, arrancándole pequeños gemidos a Dean que mantenía su cuerpo en tensión ante lo que se avecinaba.

El dedo anular no tardó en unirse al otro, estos sí adentrándose al fin todo lo largo que eran. Los cruzó y comenzó a moverlos en círculo por ese estrecho y lubricado canal. Eso era algo que Cas solía hacer con lentitud. Le gustaba que Dean comenzara susurrando cosas que parecían no tener sentido, palabras que apenas salían de sus labios y eran casi inaudibles. Entonces, poco a poco, iba subiendo la intensidad de su tono de voz, según el movimiento que Castiel estuviera haciendo. Lo conocía bien. Sabía lo que le gustaba y sabía cómo podía tenerle suplicando de rodillas en pocos segundos. Hijo de puta.

— _CasCasCas._ Joder. Sigue. —Dean levantó algo más el trasero para profundizar esos dedos que habían comenzado a salir y a entrar en él de una manera feroz y despiadada. Él solo había podido separar lo que pudo las piernas para no caer, porque agarrarse al lavabo no era suficiente. Y no lo fue porque cuando Castiel enterró de nuevo esos dos dedos en él y los curvó hacia arriba, presionó su próstata con suavidad, hasta que la comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de atrás hacia delante. Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo más, cuando las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar y todo se volvió borroso—. Joder, Cas. Sí. —Se lamió los labios mientras bajaba una de las manos a su goteante erección y se ayudó a desatar el infierno que lo estaba comiendo por dentro—. _Sí._

Las primeras gotas de semen se deslizaron entre los dedos de Dean mientras llevaba la mano en un ritmo frenético para buscar una liberación inminente.

Castiel extrajo los dedos, se abrió el pantalón a toda prisa y, tras sujetarse la erección ligeramente por la punta, incursionó en él hasta el fondo, hasta que ya no pudo darle más. Eso provocó que Dean gruñera mientras comenzaba a correrse sin importarle si se manchaba las manos, los pantalones, el lavabo o los zapatos. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ese líquido templado entrando en su cuerpo y el aliento contenido de Cas tras su espalda.

 

Durante varios segundos se quedaron así, quietos, extasiados, demasiado cansados como para poder moverse, al menos por un buen rato.

El primero en hacerlo fue Cas, que se recogió los bordes de la camisa mientras salía de él. Un rastro de semen se quedó en la entrada de Dean y él, eficiente como siempre, lo empujó con un dedo hacia dentro.

—Grrr. —Dean gruñó. Era algo normal en él. Estaba aún demasiado sensible. Se incorporó con pereza sobre el lavabo y se lavó la mano. Luego se aseó lo mejor que pudo, porque no le iba a dar tiempo de ducharse de nuevo, y se puso bien la ropa mientras se daba la vuelta. Vio que Castiel estaba haciendo lo mismo. Terminó con rapidez de abrochar sus vaqueros y lo ayudó con la camisa—. Voy a tener toda la mañana el trasero mojado por tu culpa.

—Lo sé. —La voz de Cas no era para nada de arrepentimiento. Fue al dormitorio a coger una corbata y regresó al baño para que Dean se la atara. Él sabía hacerlo, pero encontraba fascinante que Dean lo hiciera por él—. ¿Me ayudas?

Dean agarró los dos extremos y comenzó a hacerle el nudo. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar imaginar a Cas atado a esa misma corbata que él le había comprado.

—Estaba pensando que, para compensarme el mal rato que voy a pasar durante toda la mañana intentando no mojar los pantalones cada vez que me siente, que esta noche, tú, esta corbata, y yo, tenemos una cita pendiente. En este mismo lugar. —Lo miró serió a los ojos—. Y no estoy bromeando. Sé hacer buenos nudos. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que he sido un cazador?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, porque todo eso le sonaba a gloria.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que he sido un ángel del Señor?

 

 

FIN


End file.
